


不按牌理出牌

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [8]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※ M_包紙分分鐘虐成渣 點的梗※其實就是老夫老妻相戀十年三十題，被我寫成三十問了※配對是House/Wilson※日常OOC
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Kudos: 2





	不按牌理出牌

｢House，你看一下這個。｣

｢你念給我聽就好，我懶的看。｣

｢好像是電話訪問的東西。｣

｢無聊，丟掉。｣

｢上面寫說是相戀十年三十問，我們剛好今年第十年，可以看一下？｣

｢才不只十年，前面的時間還有我暗戀你，你暗戀我的時間，都超過十年了。｣

Wilson笑的有些靦腆，因為House的態度大咧咧的，看起來反而特別浪漫。

｢題目蠻好玩的，試看看，反正他題目都寄過來了，我們可以研究到時候可以怎麼回答？｣

｢隨意發揮，不要浪費時間。｣

****

1.習慣性吻別。

早上出門前。

『來個kiss goodbye吧？』 House咧嘴壞笑的說道，不等Wilson反應直接抓起他剛打好的領帶扯過來吻。

吻了好一陣子心滿意足的放開。

Wilson整理領帶沒好氣的說道，『每天都在上演這齣是幹嘛？明明就是一起出門的。』

————

：這是你們每天出門的情況？

House：我幹嘛告訴你？

Wilson：你上面沒有特別規定怎麼回答，我們用這種情境式的行嗎？

：可以可以，這樣看起來很有畫面很棒。

電話訪問來的非常突然，在House和Wilson覺得電話隨時都可以打來的時候剛好就打過來了，現在他們正在隨意發揮。

*****

2.壓力爆發/感到迷惘的時候。

House：把他操到腦子都不見了就不會多想。

Wilson：（斜眼看他）You can't always get whatyou want.

House：But if you try sometime you find. You get what you need.（得意的咧齒一笑）你總是沒法拒絕我。

Wilson：(翻了一下白眼)，扯遠了不好意思，認真回答的話，感到這些狀態時我都會去看看House，去聽他嘲笑什麼人，看著他，有時候他就知道我問題點在哪裡，念我幾句什麼的，我聽煩了就會去抱他，他嘴巴就會自動閉起來，很神奇的那些感覺就消失了。

House：就說你沒辦法離開我吧，Jimmy。(笑的猖狂)

Wilson：(不以為意的瞥向House)，至於他出現這種狀態時，(手指House，嘴巴露出有些促狹的笑)，很愛撒嬌。

House：誰撒嬌！(惱羞)

Wilson：被說中的人才會惱羞，你就承認吧。(換Wilson咧嘴的笑)

House：.....(生悶氣不想講話)

Wilson：不過.....做愛的確是很好的方式，不管對他還是我。(看向還在裝生悶氣House)，這樣你開心沒？

****

3.Can't take my eyes off you.

Wilson：他隨時隨地都在看我，現在也是。

House：如果你沒有看我，那你怎麼知道我在看你。

Wilson：因為我感覺到有一個視線一直掃向我，我當然看回去。

House：這句話還給你，你都不想想你走路經過我辦公室的時候，每次都往我這邊看。

Wilson：你可以把窗簾關起來，你打開不就是故意要讓我看的？

House：所以說，你承認你一直在看我了？

Wilson：你不也是？(對著House微笑)

*****

4.學會了你擅長的事。

House：變得像他一樣越來越多情。(吐嘈的口吻)

Wilson：是浪漫好不好，因為你變浪漫了。

House：人是不會變的。

Wilson：所以你的意思是你原本就那麼浪漫了？

House：(有點窘)，這個訪談隨便答就好。

：什麼隨便答，不要當我是背景！

Wilson：(忽略背景聲，對House妥協)，反正就這樣，人不會變，下一題。

****

5.發現信件盒子。

Wilson：信件盒子？沒那種東西，我的任何一封信都是被拆開過的痕跡，不管實體的還是電子的。

House：嗯，我知道那是你太愛我的原因。

Wilson：(對著House皮笑肉不笑)，至於如果"不小心"看到House的信件盒子，那一定是他故意給你看的。

****

6.睡前故事/7.酩酊大醉/8.冷水澡

House：我現在來講一個睡前故事，有一天有個傢伙喝的酩酊大醉還狂撩我，幫我手活到一半睡著了，只好可憐我這瘸子自己去浴室打手槍，洗冷水澡，完。

Wilson：這是問題不是造句，哪有人像你這樣把問題擺在句子裡就當回答問題。

House：你不要扯開話題。

Wilson：(嘆了一口氣)，那天明明就是你把我灌醉的你還在計較什麼。

House：我後來洗冷水澡！

Wilson：然後隔天竟然感冒了，怎麼有那麼蠢的人，活該。

House：我隔天找你做你還不要。

Wilson：那時候我剛起床頭痛的不得了，就聽到你聲音沙啞成那樣，哪有心情跟你做，又不像你隨時隨地在發情。

House：幹嘛？我只對著你發情這不好嗎？(無辜的看著Wilson)

Wilson：(臉一陣紅)，下一題。

****

9.初見回憶。

Wilson：大家都知道的那段。

House：你是說我們一夜情的那段？

Wilson：我是說被你保釋出來，那才叫初見回憶，一夜情是後來的事。(說的煞有其事)

：什麼？你們有一夜情？

House：(對問題感到白眼)，我們是好幾夜情，不然你以為我旁邊的這個人是誰？

****

10.你的手還是那麼冷。

House：你的手還是那麼熱，你的嘴還是那麼甜，你的皮膚還是那麼光滑，你的下面還是那麼———基——引———(故意拖長音)

Wilson：......你的思想還是那麼下流。

****

11.Follow me (驚喜)

Wilson：隨時隨地，驚喜，驚嚇都有。

House：Jimmy，別說的一副不情願的樣子，你每次都很期待。

Wilson：(抿嘴笑)，的確，跟House在一起真的很好玩。

House：你也是。(小聲)

Wilson：(瞇眼笑著看House)

****

12.沒有言語的夜。

Wilson：他睡著的時候。(正經秒答)

House：.....然後還有比手語，是不是？

Wilson：(看著House的表情，笑開)，你真可愛。(湊過去親了一口House)，這傢伙平常真的除了睡著之後才安靜，除此之外就是彈鋼琴的時候。(又盯著House看)，House彈鋼琴的時候很享受，那樣子很迷人，我很喜歡那樣的夜晚。

House：我也喜歡那樣的夜晚，因為每次彈完，Jimmy就會變得超主動的湊過來。(回盯著Wilson)

Wilson：(無可奈何的再次湊過去吻House)，滿意了？

****

13.舊疾復發。

House：每天，無時無刻。(表情沒什麼波瀾的說，手卻不自覺的撫上大腿搓揉)

Wilson：(手覆在House在大腿的那隻手上給他安慰)

****

14.陌生的熟悉的你的樣子/工作探班。

Wilson：探什麼班？就在隔壁而已。

****

15.第四次晚歸。 (情境式)

Wilson晚歸。

｢夠了，Wilson，最近你又去哪裡偷腥？如果要我變成你的ex記得說一聲。｣

｢拜託，我們都已經在一起十年了，不敢相信你到現在對我一點信心也沒。｣

｢你的前科太多。｣

｢如果你不是這種審問的口氣我會更愉快的回答你。｣

｢說。｣

｢加個請會死嗎？｣

｢請。 快點。說。｣

｢你真的有夠討厭。｣

｢還不是你最愛的。｣ 八歲小孩露出囂張的燦爛笑容，｢所以去哪了。｣

｢把偷腥對象帶回來，喏。｣ Wilson指指一開始就在旁邊顯眼的不得了的寵物籠子。

｢退回去。｣ House毫無猶豫。

｢不要。｣ Wilson立馬拒絕，｢你看，這小傢伙安分的不得了，從進門到現在都沒出聲，你甚至沒注意到牠。｣

｢你只有失戀了才養貓，我可還沒和你分手，你不需要養貓。｣

年輕男人才不理他，只是蹲下把放在籠子裡面的小貓咪抱出來，｢別理那傢伙，我歡迎你的到來，以後要請你多多看照他唷。｣ Wilson抓起小貓咪的貓爪對著House揮了幾下。

看著還一臉臭的男人，Wilson放下手中的貓咪，嘆口氣走過去抱著他，｢我們認識二十年，在一起十年了，你不覺得該添一個新成員嗎？小孩子對我們倆來講責任太重，貓咪剛剛好，不用像狗那樣每天還得帶牠出去，牠可以自己照顧自己。｣

House回抱Wilson，沉默一會兒，｢你渾身都是牠的腥味。｣

｢——好啦？不然等會讓你蹭味道在我身上？ ｣Wilson討好的笑笑，手上下游移的表示暗示。

｢勉強接受。｣ House屈膝尊貴的說道。

****

House 晚歸。

｢所以你去哪裡。｣ Wilson看看手上時間又看看才剛進門的House。

｢沒去哪裡。｣

｢想要我把你禁足就直說，不用用這種蹩腳的理由。｣

｢誰要被禁足！｣ 灰狼咆哮。

｢好啦好啦。｣Wilson隨意揉了那傢伙的頭，不就是想要關注而已嘛，棕髮男子在內心腹誹。看著對方瞇起眼享受和家裡那隻毛彆扭又撒嬌的貓咪一樣，還是忍不住壞心的拍拍兩下，｢Good boy。｣

勾起愉悅的嘴角，再度看見炸毛的灰狼。

——————

：你們真的養貓了？

House：這個啊———剛好可以跟第25題一起。

****

25.我們的貓跑丟了。

House：沒養貓，搭啦～剛剛是編出來的。

Wilson：(在一旁偷笑)，我不會莫名其妙的晚歸，House也不會，所以第15題基本上作廢。

****

16.一時興起的419 play/17.從back kiss開始/18.熟悉到每一寸甜美的身體 (情境式)

那個陌生人覆在他的背上咬了一口，接著色情的舔了一下。

事情是怎麼開始的他不是很清楚，回過神的時候，那個陌生人已經趴在他背上慢條斯理的吻，一點一點的吻到尾椎，讓他整個不好意思起來，縮起來想躲。

陌生男人的動作很輕柔，疼惜的在自己親吻過的地方又摸了一把，動作緩慢的很，始終卻不進入那令人肖想的地方，就是想吊胃口，讓趴著的那個男人憋的慌。寡言的那位從一開始就說全權交給他，結果現在磨磨蹭蹭不進入重點在那邊一直愛撫幹嘛？自己都已經說了粗暴一點可沒關係。

像是感受到他的急躁，寡言的男人輕笑了一下，氣息都噴在他的背上，低沉沉附有磁性的聲音吐了出來，｢別急，我聽說猶太人前戲要做足四個小時，你是猶太人吧？ ｣

原本很急躁的那位聽了他的話，閉上眼睛深呼吸，讓自己有點煩躁的心平穩下來，感受他背後那個人的溫度，才發現———｢為什麼你心跳那麼快？｣

聽到這個問題，羽毛般不斷落下來的吻，這時候停了下來，但心跳還是很快，那人在他的腰上像是不滿這個問題無預警的突然又咬了一口，咬完又舔了一下自己咬過的地方才回答，｢我以前一夜情的對象和你很像，可是那一夜過後，隔天誰也沒有提起這件事，你讓我想起他了。｣

｢這跟你心跳那麼快沒有關係，除非——你很喜歡你那時候一夜情的對象。｣

｢嗯，我很喜歡，可是之後隔了好久才和他在一起。｣ 嘴巴在回答，可是該有的愛撫卻絲毫沒落下，還是很溫柔一點一滴綿密的親吻。

｢那他怎麼了？不然你現在怎麼會跟我做？｣

｢他還是一樣甜美誘人｣，吻啄，｢一樣讓我欲罷不能｣，吻舔，｢隨時隨地上癮。｣

｢........夠了，Greg，停。｣

｢不停——誰是Greg？｣ 那人繼續親著不理身下人的抗拒。

｢你不要跟我說你以前跟人玩一夜情的時候都放那麼多感情。｣ 被吻的那位自暴自棄的趴在那裡任由對方吻，問問題。

｢怎麼了？boy wonder承受不住，不玩了？｣ 那人帶著笑的可恨口吻，停止他的動作，重新喬姿勢趴在他上抱著。

｢不玩。｣

｢幹嘛不高興？｣

｢.....你從一開始根本就沒在玩，我跟你說可以粗魯一點，你也沒有，問你那些問題你給我回答什麼，你不能放那麼多感情——｣ 說到這裡趴著的那位感覺似乎真的很鬱悶，又開口，｢這樣會讓我很想看你——Greg——我想看你———｣

他身後的那人只是持續抱著他沒有任何動作，Wilson只好自己扭動轉過來面對他。

果然就看到那遍汪洋大海裡許多的柔情，只有在床上才看的到House只給他一人專屬的表情，他看過很多遍了卻始終看不膩，也不想漏掉任何一次，所以當他聽到House在他背上用那種口吻說話，他就受不了了，他受不了House對著他說的時候，他看不到。

他第一次和House上床就沉淪，僅此一次就沉淪，雖然他會和House上床是因為他很愛他所以才上床的，但床上House給他的東西超乎他的預期，他才不會放手。

Wilson總是能在床上感受到House對他的愛，那些說出口的，說不出口的，在每次撞進他身體裡的時候都聽的到。

—————

：哇嗚——

Wilson：不予置評，不要多問。

House：再問你會怕。

****

19.說不出口的情話。

House：前面情境題的最後Wilson已經表達的很好了。

Wilson：還有比手語，對吧。(壞笑)

House：你對手語真的那麼熱衷？

Wilson：因為說不出口，就只能用比的。

House：我可以在床上表示。

Wilson：(白眼)，除了床上勒？

House：這樣。(把Wilson拉過來充滿愛意的吻一陣子)，感受到了沒。

Wilson：(靦腆笑)，還不錯。

****

20.公路旅行。(情境式)

｢後面剛剛有一個休息站你幹嘛不進去？｣

｢等一下前面還有，我們去前面那個就好了。｣

｢為什麼你知道前面還有休息站？你來過了？｣

｢.......｣

｢......你又趁我不在的時候偷玩。｣ Wilson把遙控器丟一邊，不開心的模樣都出現在臉上。

｢我幫你探路欸，不然你每次都卡關。｣ House手上的遙控器沒有丟掉，熟練的繼續操控著車子，在一條大路上開著，｢接下來去哪？拉斯維加斯？｣

｢你自己去。｣ Wilson把自己那部分的腳色關起來。

————

：......你們這是什麼？

House：公路款電視遊戲。

：......沒有現實生活去的嗎？

House：噢，這款是公路款"擬真"電視遊戲。

Wilson：(在旁邊一直瞪House)

House：(瞄一眼一直瞪他的Wilson)，我們下次上路的機會應該要來了。

：怎麼了？

House：我們只有吵架的時候才會去真的公路旅行，是吧？(對著Wilson嘻皮笑臉)

Wilson：我們當初說好這款要一起玩的。(咬牙切齒)

House：所以說，真的公路旅行要來了嘛。

****

五分鐘後。

21.人群中你的氣味。

House：又不是狗。

Wilson：如果我和你走的很近的話應該就聞的到了？

House：不知道，我只知道你現在很香。(湊到Wilson的脖子埋進去聞)

Wilson：(摸摸他的頭)，我們下次去試試人群中你的氣味？

House：再說吧。(繼續蹭Wilson)

****

22.被忘記的紀念日。

Wilson：要說House越來越浪漫一點的還有就是，我們第一次做了什麼事他其實都當作紀念日來看待。

House：拜託，你不要把你自己做的事放到我身上來。

Wilson：最後紀念日搞的太多根本記不起來哪天是哪天。

House：我完全沒有想搞，明明就是你這個小女生想要討一堆禮物和驚喜。

：你們不覺得你們很像在各說各話嗎？

House/Wilson：我說的都是實話。

：......看出來了。

****

23.逃家。

House：抓回來，不然勒？

Wilson：同上。

****

24.如果我死去。

House：你不準給我想，先死的一定是我。

Wilson：他一直覺得他會是先死的那個。(惆悵)，我連思考有時候也被他控制了，被他拉著想，萬一是他先離開，我該怎麼辦。

House：欸，我人還在這裡你可以不要搞的我已經死了嗎。

Wilson：(不理House的話抱上去)

House：(回抱住，揉揉他的後頸)，要不要掛電話了？

Wilson：沒關係。

****

十分鐘後。

26.瞞著你抽菸。

House：幹嘛瞞？好東西都一起分享，我每次拿到雪茄都叫他一起來抽。

Wilson：(聳肩)，而且我們會接吻，我一抽菸他就能從我口中嚐到了，怎麼瞞？

House：(看著Wilson說話的樣子)，Jimmy，你好性感。

Wilson：House，你有問題。(瞥回去)

****

27.秘密抽屜。(情境式)

House的抽屜。

「House，你有什麼毛病？這些都是什麼鬼東西。」 Wilson瞪著House不讓開，結果根本沒上鎖的抽屜。

只見House隨便拿起一個USB插入電腦。

『唔....Greg....嗯....』

喇叭傳出熟悉到不行的聲音。

「House你給我錄這什麼東西？ 還那麼多？」 Wilson氣急敗壞的關掉，抓了一把抽屜的USB質問。

「我剛剛已經叫你不要開抽屜了。」 House無辜的說。

*****

Wilson的抽屜。

「你抽屜怎麼都是零食？」

「因為某人就愛撬開我的抽屜偷看東西。」

「你難道就沒有什麼屬於男人一點的抽屜嗎？」

「你是說像上次我把你那個抽屜大整理的東西嗎？ 沒有。」

「Wilson，你真沒情調。」

年輕男人聳聳肩。

對他而言，最重要的那個東西他已經得到了，還要抽屜幹嘛？如果真的要什麼物件的話——大概就是他每天帶在身上用鑰匙圈串起來的那個東西吧。

House家的鑰匙。

從他接手的那一天起，他就覺得House給他權力走進心裡了。

————

Wilson：我一開始就說了，他只給你看他想給你看的東西，跟這傢伙在一起根本沒有隱私可言，所以不用躲躲藏藏，他想看就讓他看吧，久了他無聊了就不會翻了。

House：你的東西永遠不無聊。

Wilson：(攤手)，他的意思是他永遠不會停止打探我隱私這件事。

House：沒錯。

****

28.我們還沒做過的事。

Wilson：做過很多，沒做過的也很多，用House的話來說，你想照字母排下來嗎？

House：你想照字母排下來嗎？

Wilson：看吧。(輕笑一聲)，噢，我想到了，一起跑步這件事還沒做過，他的腳你知道的。

House：你想要一起跑步？行啊，我騎摩托車在旁邊跟著你，看你這胖子跑不跑的起來，還是你要我直接騎到終點等你再一起騎回來？

Wilson：你載我一起去兜風好了。

House：我贏了。

****

29.討厭卻愛著你的一切。

Wilson：像剛剛他硬要和我爭輸贏就很討厭，但也很可愛。

House：你先開始的！

Wilson：好啦好啦，你對你對。

House：他這樣敷衍了事的樣子也很討厭。

Wilson：但你還是很愛，這句話你怎麼沒說出來？

House：你看，他這樣逼我要講出來的樣子還是很討厭，而且他的眼神，你現在看不到他的眼睛，他的眼睛———算了，我幹嘛跟你講？反正他很討厭。

Wilson：但你還是很喜歡。

House：閉嘴。

***

30.遲來十年的告白。

嘟—嘟—嘟—嘟—(電話被掛斷聲)

：(又重打了一次，接通)，剛剛怎麼了？還有一題不是嗎？

Wilson：嗯——我不介意House打聽我的隱私，不代表我喜歡讓別人來打聽我們的隱私。

House：而且你誰啊？噢，我也沒有想知道，不過——反正就這樣吧。

：可是你們剛剛不是已經回答很多題了嗎？

Wilson：(有些尷尬)，不代表我們每題都認真答。

：所以你們剛剛的回答都是假的？

Wilson：一半一半吧。

House：掛電話了，Jimmy。

：最後一題了，隨便答也好，沒關係。

Wilson：這是對House說的話，不能隨便答，抱歉，謝謝你，這些題目很有意思，House也玩的很開心，所以，拜拜——再見。(禮貌的口吻)

House：永遠不要見。(掛斷)

嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——

The End


End file.
